User blog:Gojira man 5/Godzilla and Anguirus issue 6 (Serizawa's nightmare)
Destroyah stands at 370 feet tall and is 40 feet taller the Godzilla. Destroyah started destroying most of the city not knowing that around the city were dozens of monsters that came off the island when the barrier was destroyed. Mr. President there are monster everywere (screams Amy the leader of the arctic foxes)! Aaaaah (static)! Artic Fox come in Arctic fox. General the monster took out Arctic Fox send out whatever we have left. Yes sir! All units protect the capital! Then suddenly in America, Russia, And Brazil monsters started appearing. Destroyah located the island and knew the monsters were coming from there. Destroyah sprouts two wings out of his back. Mr. President how many monsters were on that island. 20 including 4 we call the big bads. Who are the big bads. King Ceasar, Raybackus, Megaguirus, and Bagan. Sir Kamacuras has come out of the water and is going toward that big red monster in the middle of the city. Wait that bid red monster isn't from the island the president yelled! No itis not nor is it anything we've ever seen said the general. You guys just noticed this monster that has been destroying the whole city! Wait destroying that's perfect we'll call him Destroyah. Why Mr. President. Because it sounds cool. Alright I'm fine with that. Kamacuras then rams right into Destroyah. Destroyah fires his beam. Mr.president we have the information on what this thing is. Wait this thing was made by the O2 Destroyer! Then Destroyah is a perfect name for it. The beam he's shooting is a mini O2 Destroyer! Wait does that mean the monster can turn other monsters to bone. No it's not a big enough amount to do that. But it will hurt them alot. Kamacuras crashed through a building and landed on the ground. Kamacuras then jumps on Destroyah and starts biting him. Destroyah grabs Kamacuras with his clamping tail and throws him on the ground. Kamacuras then flys at Destroyah. Destroyah charges up his horn with electricity and cuts off Kamacuras's hand. Kamacuras then bleeds out and dies. Destroyah flys up and starts going toward the island. Godzilla was walking around on the island looking for the rest of the monsters. When Destroyah landed on the island he shook the ground and woke Anguirus. Anguirus quickly went to help his brother in case he might have been attacked. Godzilla had just approached Destrotah when Anguirus arrived. Destroyah and Godzilla started fighting. Anguirus jumps on Destroyah's back and throws him to the ground. Destroyah flaps his wings throwing Anguirus off. Destroyah grabs Godzilla with his tail and flys him into Anguirus. Godzilla and Anguirus are know on top of each other. Godzilla gets up and runs toward Destroyah. Right before Godzilla got to Destroyah he turned around and fired his beam at Godzilla. Anguirus and Godzilla then start attacking him. Destroyah is pounding Godzilla and Anguirus. Anguirus bites Destroyah's arm and Godzilla fires his Atomic breath at the arm blowing it off. Destroyah shreiks in pain. and the two start attacking him from the chest. Destroyah then threw them off. Godzilla then trys to shoot him atomic breath at his chest where the monsters form together. Destroyah rams Godzilla before he could fire the atomic breath. Anguirus stabs destroyah in the chest and broke the connection turning destroyah back into the small creatures it started as and Godzilla and Anguirus easily destroy them. Godzilla Monster Planet - MonsterArts Figure Announcement - 00002.jpg|Godzilla brother of Anguirus 72 anguirus (14).png|Anguirus GVD - Destroyah Looks Down On Godzilla.jpg|Destroyah O2 Destroyer Category:Blog posts